The Nursery
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy is the owner of Bolton's nursery Gabriella is a nursery nurse. What the staff don't know is Troy and Gabriella are going out.Then something happens that will bring out the truth and change there lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nursery**

**Chapter 1**

"**Welcome to Bolton's nursery how may I help you?" asks a lady at the reception as Gabriella walks into the setting.**

**Its Monday first day of the week. Gabriella walks at Bolton's Nursery which also has a breakfast club, lunch club and after school club.**

**She works the lunch club and her time is split between the babies and Pre School and occasionally the toddlers.**

**As you might have guessed Troy Bolton owns the nursery.**

**The other ladies are in the staff room preparing for the day when Gabriella's phone bleeps.**

I love you x

T

**Gabriella's face breaks into a huge smile.**

"**Someone just got a lovey dovey text message" says Channel**

**Gabriella doesn't hear and walks out.**

"**Your bag" shouts someone**

**Gabriella goes into the setting and to the bosses office and knocks on the door.**

"**It's open" shouts a voice knowing who it will be**

**Gabriella goes in.**

"**Hey babe" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and goes and gives her a kiss.**

"**Good morning" says Troy**

"**Good morning" says Gabriella**

**Troy leaves for work earlier than Gabriella so this is the first time they've seen each other all day.**

"**I love you too" says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and kisses her.**

"**You'd better go" says Troy**

"**Need anything?" asks Gabriella**

"**Can you get me a coffee?" asks Troy**

"**Sure" says Gabriella**

**She goes to the kitchen and makes a coffee and takes it back to Troy.**

"**Thanks babe" says Troy**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Can you keep you flirting to a minimum today please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Why does it make you jealous?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I'll do my best" says Troy**

**Later that day , Troy has come out of his office to get a coffee and goes into the kitchen to find Gabriella doing the washing and drying up from lunch. She's putting a plastic yellow jug on a shelf and it's falls back down and hits her on the head (And that hurts it's happened to me). Troy picks up the jug and puts it on the shelf then pulls Gabriella into his arms and kisses the spot of his head. He lets go of her to get a paper towel and wets it.**

"**Hold this onto your head" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles at him and does as he says.**

**Troy finishes the drying and putting away and then leads Gabriella to his office and closes the blinds and sits on the couch pulling Gabriella onto his knee.**

"**Feeling better?" asks Troy**

"**No headache and sick" says Gabriella**

"**I think you have concussion hunny, I'm taking you to the hospital" says Troy**

"**Yay" mutters Gabriella**

**The others are informed Gabriella has taken ill and Troy is taking her home and he'll be back in a bit.**

**At the hospital.**

"**You have concussion" says the doctor "No sleeping for 24 hours"**

**Troy and Gabriella go to their house (YES THEIR they've been together for 3 years)**

"**Babe I've gotta go back to the nursery I'll do what I have to do and bring the rest of my work home with me" says Troy**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes back to the nursery and gets on with his work.**

"**Mr Bolton is Gabriella ok?" asks one of ladies**

"**She has concussion" says Troy**

**Troy finishes his work, packs up and goes home.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nursery**

**Chapter 2**

**It's about lunch time the next day when Troy gets a phone call.**

"**Hey Troy Bolton speaking how can I help you?" asks Troy**

"**This is going to sound really weird" says Gabriella**

"**If it's going to weird then you probably still have concussion Brie" says Troy**

"**No I don't think I do I just think we shouldn't have children when were older because I have trapped my fingers in doors about 4 times today and fallen about 2 times so it's pretty obvious I can't be trusted and I will probably drop the baby" says Gabriella**

"**You'll be fine you work in the baby room Gabs and you've never dropped a baby and we're not even thinking about having children at the moment" says Troy**

"**I know it just came to mind I though I should warn you" says Gabriella**

"**Stop worrying hunny you'll be fine" says Troy**

"**I will won't I" says Gabriella**

"**I've gotta work to do now Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Ok bye wildcat love you" says Gabriella**

"**Bye Brie love you too" says Troy and hangs up**

**Short and sweet**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Montez**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 3**

**The next week is hectic Troy and Gabriella are moving house, the nursery is having an extension and Gabriella has a cold which equals sore throat, stuffy/runny nose, headache, aching body and tiredness.**

**One night Gabriella gets hardly any sleep because of being ill and Troy tries to make her stay at home but that doesn't work and she goes in.**

**At the nursery.**

"**I'll see you at lunch" says Gabriella**

"**You'd better" says Troy giving her a peck on the lips**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**No one is around" says Troy**

"**Goodbye" says Gabriella and walks off to the pre-school room. As it is 7.20am no one else is there yet and so she starts to set up some of the smaller items outside and she starts to feel drained after only 20 minutes.**

**She goes to go back inside and finds the door has closed in the wind so she goes round to Troy's office and goes in that way.**

"**Hello again" says Troy  
"Door shut in wind. Can you help me set up please?" asks Gabriella**

**Gabriella rubs the back of her neck.**

"**Stiff neck?" asks Troy**

**They are now in the pre-school room.**

**Troy grabs Gabriella's arm and pulls her to a stop.**

"**Brie your frezzing" says Troy**

"**Troy drop it" says Gabriella**

**Troy starts to massage the back of her neck. She lets out a moan.**

"**Let's get to work" says Troy**

"**Your mean" says Gabriella**

"**It wasn't like you were going to take me in the middle of the pre-school room.**

"**Love you wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" smiles Troy planting a gentle kiss on Gabriella's lips.**

"**How about we set up while we wait for someone to come and then when someone comes you can take me home" says Gabriella**

"**Deal" says Troy**

**They start setting up the bigger items outside and then Troy's phone rings and he has to go back to his office and forgets about taking Gabriella home because he gets caught up in something.**

**In Gabriella lunch break she knocks on Troy's door.**

"**Come in" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes in.**

"**Hey could I have a 10 minute kip on your sofa please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Wiped?" asks Troy**

"**Exhausted" answers Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks over to the sofa flops down and as soon as her head hits the sofa she's out. Troy smiles glad his girlfriend is finally resting.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories-check stories updated on profile**

**Chapter 4**

"**Bolton is doing his monthly observations/ one to one talks" says Channel**

"**Yay" mutters Gabriella**

"**What's your deal with him your either never happy to see/ talk about him or get along like a house on fire" says Channel**

"**Don't have a deal" says Gabriella**

"**Hmmm" says Casey**

"**It's just some days and other's I'm in a good mood" says Gabriella**

"**Oh time of the month" says Channel**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Montez my office" says Troy as Gabriella grabs her water and pain killers from her locker in the pre-school room.**

"**Norton get to work" says Troy**

"**Yes Mr Bolton" says Casey walking off**

**Gabriella follows Troy while having a sip of her water **

**In Troy's office.**

"**You ok Brie?" asks Troy as Gabriella takes a swig of her water and takes the two pain killers**

"**Yeah stomach ache" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

"**Yes that" says Gabriella**

"**Do you want the day off?" asks Troy**

"**Troy I can't have the day off because I've got my period and I feel like crap" says Gabriella**

"**True" says Troy**

"**Now you want to get down to the are you happy stuff?" asks Gabriella**

"**Are you?" asks Troy**

"**Do you want the full low down?" asks Gabriella**

"**Does it included yours truly?" asks Troy**

"**I love working here I couldn't be happier. I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be right now" says Gabriella**

"**I could" smirks Troy**

"**Apart from there you dirty minded man. I have a fab, hot sexy boyfriend and I wouldn't change him for anything fab friends and a that's it" says Gabriella**

"**She'll come around" says Troy**

"**Yeah when my granma dies and that won't be for a few years" sniffs Gabriella**

**Gabriella's granma doesn't like the fact Troy and Gabriella live together because she is a strict catholic and has said if Gabriella's mum is ok with it she'll cut her out of her will so Gabriella's mum stuck with her mum and hasn't spoken to Gabriella in almost 3 years .**

"**Are you done with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy **

"**I'll be fine" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and hugs Gabriella as she is walking to the door, she presses her face into his chest and bursts into tears.**

**He picks her up and sits on the couch with Gabriella on his lap gently rocking her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories-check stories updated on profile**

**Chapter 5**

**It's 6 am. Gabriella wakes up and rushes to the bathroom and is sick, Troy makes her stay at home. She feels fine after she has thrown up.**

**Thoughts have been creeping into her head about it and she has come to a conclusion which is why seconds before Troy wakes up the next morning Gabriella is sat with a positive pregnancy test in her heads. She hears Troy moving after and goes back into the bedroom hiding the pregnancy test in her underwear drawer. She then gets ready for work.**

**At work she walks around in a daze not taking anything or anyone into consideration and she bashes into Troy halfway though the day.**

"**Oh sorry Mr Bolton I wasn't looking where I was going" says Gabriella**

"**Brie my office" says Troy going to his office**

**Gabriella follows.**

**Gabriella walks into the office and Troy closes the door and motions to her to have a seat she stays standing.**

"**Brie what's up with you?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing I'm fine" says Gabriella**

"**Brie something is going on. We've been together for almost 4 years I should know when something is wrong" says Troy**

"**Not here not know" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**I'M PREGNANT" shouts Gabriella before turning on her hell and storming out the office. She collapses in tears just outside the door. Troy goes after and when he sees her on the floor looking so vulnerable he scoops her up in his arms and carries her back into his office and sets her down onto the sofa and kneels beside in and brushes the hair out of her face.**

**While he wakes for Gabriella to come round he books and doctor's appointment and goes to the staffroom to get Gabriella things.**

**When he goes back to his office he finds Gabriella sat up dazes and confused he goes over and sits next to her.**

"**How you feeling?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**You fainted or collapsed after you shouted at me" says Troy**

"**I feel ok" says Gabriella**

"**Come on get your coat on we're going to the hospital" says Troy**

"**What for?" asks Gabriella**

"**Your ultra sound" says Troy**

"**This means you wanna keep it?" asks Gabriella**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

**They go and clock out.**

**In the car.**

"**So how long have you know?" asks Troy**

"**Since this morning" says Gabriella**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" asks Troy**

"**I was scared and upset and trying to take in the information and process it and get my head around it and get used to it" says Gabriella**

"**Do you know how far along you are?" asks Troy**

"**I'm not sure I'm thinking a month because I've been throwing up for at least 2 weeks" says Gabriella**

"**I'm changing your hours you'll start same time as me half 6 and finish an hour and a half earlier" says Troy**

"**No I'm 6 sick for 6 till quarter to 7 so I'll have to go in then" says Gabriella**

"**Right then we both start at 8" says Troy**

"**And I'll finish normal time which is 4" says Gabriella**

"**And when your on late 10 till 5" says Troy**

"**Deal" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls into a parking space in the hospital car park.**

**In the hospital.**

"**Gabby" says a doctor**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella hugging her old friend**

"**Oh you're my next patient right this way" says Taylor**

**Troy and Gabriella follow Taylor.**

**She has a pregnancy test and is indeed pregnant. She then has a ultrasound and starts crying.**

"**Well Gabs it look like you're a month along" says Taylor**

"**So I would have conceived on the 4****th**** of July or something which makes sense because we did have sex around that time and I had just finished for period" says Gabriella**

"**Absolutely sure?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah 4****th**** of July" says Gabriella**

"**So I estimate your due date to be the 4****th**** of April" says Taylor**

**Troy and Gabriella walk out of the hospital after booking there next appointment with smiles on their faces.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 6**

"**Hey mum" says Gabriella**

"**Hi" says her mum crisply holding onto the door.**

"**Can we come in we have something to tell you" says Gabriella**

"**5 minutes" says her mum**

"**Fine we'll just tell you right here I'm pregnant" says Gabriella**

"**How could you, he's not catholic, your not married this could cause your grandmother to have a heart attack" says her mum**

"**I told you this was a bad idea" says Gabriella to Troy**

"**Excuse me " says her mum**

"**I told Troy it was a bad idea to come and tell you because I knew you would react like this and I didn't want to put stress on the baby" says Gabriella**

"**I still deserved to know" says her mum**

"**Troy we're going" says Gabriella**

"**What" says her mum**

"**I said we're going I have nothing more to say to you I need you now I need your support but your reaction is like a slap in the face and I don't need it right now so when you've had your head and heart examined then get back to me" says Gabriella and walks off to the car**

"**Was it planned?" asks her mum**

"**No it wasn't" says Troy "But we still love this baby just as much as if it was" he adds and leaves to the car.**

"**What did you say to her?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy relates the conversation.**

"**Let's go to your parents" says Gabriella**

"**I know they will support us" says Troy**

**Gabriella bursts into tears.**

"**Do you wanna go home and do this tomorrow" says Troy**

"**If you don't mind" says Gabriella**

"**Course I don't I phone them" says Troy**

"**You can't phone your parents and tell them your girlfriend is pregnant" says Gabriella**

"**Well I am and I'll tell we'll come round tomorrow" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**Your going to have a bath" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Bathes de-stress plus you need to wash your hair" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**I'm telling you because I love you" says Troy**

"**I know you do but I don't feel like standing in the shower" says Gabriella**

"**Your not I'm doing it for you in the bath" says Troy**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**Oh I know" says Troy**

"**Come on take me home" says Gabriella**

**They pull into the drive way of their house.**

**Inside Troy goes up and runs the bath and phones his parents.**

"**Hello" says his dad**

"**Hey dad it's Troy" says Troy**

"**Hey Troy what's up" says his dad**

"**Can you get mum sit down and put me on speaker?" asks Troy**

"**Sure" says his dad "LUCILLE TROY PHONE" shouts his dad**

"**Right your on speaker now son" says his dad**

"**Hey mum" says Troy**

"**Hey what's up your phoning us you never phone us" says his mum**

"**Gabriella's is pregnant" says Troy**

**His mum squeals.**

**Troy stops the tap.**

"**Yay my first grandbaby wait why are you phoning" says his mum**

"**We went and saw Gabriella's mum and Gabby got upset so I suggested we come home and see you tomorrow so we will come tomorrow I just wanted you to know" says Troy**

"**How far along is she how long how long have you known?" asks his mum**

"**2 months along 1 month know" says Troy**

"**And you didn't tell us as soon as you knew" says his mum**

"**We we're trying to take it in" says Troy**

"**Ok" says his mum**

"**I gotta go mum" says Troy and hangs up.**

"**Gabriella your bath is ready" shouts Troy**

"**Coming" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets in the bath. Hour later.**

"**Take me to bed my knight" says Gabriella**

**Troy takes Gabriella to bed and they show each other how much they love each other.**

**Next day.**

"**Someone got laid last night" says a nursery nurse**

**Gabriella blushes and walks off.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 7**

"**Oh god" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy**

**It's Gabriella's lunch break and she's in Troy's office as usual.**

"**I know that man coming towards the nursery" says Gabriella**

"**That's Chad my best friend" says Troy**

"**I hate him" says Gabriella**

"**You've never met him" says Troy**

"**Ok do you not remember high school you were the quiet sigh friend of Chad and Chad was the loud basketball captain who called me-" Gabriella is interrupted**

"**Geeky Gabi" says a voice**

"**That all the time" says Gabriella she turns "Oh it's you" she adds**

"**Geeky Gabi what a surprise" says Chad**

"**I'm going back to work" says Gabriella**

"**Brie your lunch break doesn't end for another half an hour" says Troy**

"**So what" says Gabriella?**

"**You still have half an hour" says Troy**

"**Your point is" says Gabriella**

"**You can either finish lunch or finish half an hour earlier" says Troy**

"**I'm going to the staff room" says Gabriella going to get up of the sofa**

"**You know there just going to start talking at you about 'it' I'm surprised they haven't notice yet you need new clothes" says Troy**

"**Half an hour earlier" says Gabriella getting up and stumbling**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Fine see you later" says Gabriella walking out of office Chad staring after her.**

"**OMG did you see since when did Geeky Gabi get so fat?" asks Chad**

"**Please refine from calling my girlfriend" says Troy**

"**Your girlfriend" splutters Chad**

"**Yes my 3 months pregnant girlfriend" says Troy**

"**Oh sorry" says Chad**

**There's silence.**

"**How long?" asks Chad**

"**3 years since last year of college then we graduated and my Gran left me this place and I hired Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes running past the office hand clamped to her mouth.**

"**I'll be right back" says Troy getting up and going after her.**

**Troy bursts into the toilet.**

"**Hey come here" says Troy as he bends down next to Gabriella who leans her head against his shoulder for a second before throwing up again.  
Gabriella shivers.**

"**I'll be right back ok" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and throws up again.**

**Troy goes back to his office and grabs a jumper and goes back to her wrapping it round her shoulders.**

**Chad comes in.**

"**I only really came here to tell you I'm engaged" says Chad**

"**To?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor McKessie know her?" asks Chad**

"**Yeah we do she was Brie's best friend in high school and is our doctor" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Chad**

"**But aren't you doing exactly what I am going out with a supposed geek" says Troy**

"**I love her" says Chad**

"**I love Brie" says Troy**

"**Ok I was stupid back in high school I wanted to look cool and tough and that meant being horrible to the people that we're smarter then me" says Chad "But in actual fact I looked up to them they were going to get somewhere in there lives and not be failures like me" he adds**

"**Chad you doing great how long you been with Taylor?" asks Troy**

"**Since first year college" says Chad**

"**So longer then us what is that like 5 years" says Troy**

"**5 years 2 months 26 days" says Chad**

"**Whipped" says Troy**

"**Troy you can do the exact same" says Gabriella**

"**You got told" says Chad**

"**You feeling better?" asks Troy to Gabriella**

**She nods "But I feel a little weaker" she says**

**Troy gets up and helps her to her feet and wraps an arm around her and leads her to his office**

"**Oh Chad one thing no one here knows about me and Gabriella at all so don't say anything" says Troy**

"**Got ya I gotta go anyway" says Chad**

"**Ok" says Troy  
"Bye dude bye Gabi" says Chad**

"**Bye" Troy and Gabriella say**

**Chad walks out and Troy turns his attention to Gabriella**

"**Hey how you feeling?" asks Troy**

"**Better bit nauseous and tired but I think I'll be ok" says Gabriella**

"**You absolutely sure" says Troy**

"**Is it me or is it really cold?" asks Gabriella**

"**It's you" says Troy sitting next to Gabriella on the sofa and pulling her close to warm her up**

"**Better?" Troy asks after a few minutes**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Come on we'd both better get to work" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Gabriella getting up and going out the office back to the pre-school room.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 8**

"**Gabs can you get the bus this morning I have some things I need to get before I come to work and I'll make you late" says Troy**

"**Sure I'll see you later" says Gabriella going to the front door**

"**I'll see you at work" says Troy**

**Troy goes and gets in his car and drives off into the centre of ****Albuquerque.**

**An hour later Troy enters the nursery and goes directly to his office.**

**Gabriella can see a change in his behaviour and can tell he is nervous about something.**

**She goes to his office a little later.**

"**Knock knock" she says at the open door**

"**Brie I'm little busy at the moment can you come back later?" asks Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella and walks off she spends her lunch on her own sat in the chairs outside Troy's office on her own and doesn't see Troy until he calls her into his office later that day.**

"**We need to talk about your maternity leave" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**It normally one month before" says Troy**

"**So I'll go on maternity leave one month before no buts" says Gabriella**

"**Ok and paternity is usually the 2 weeks after the baby is born I'm thinking 3 weeks" says Troy**

"**2 weeks will be fine because I will be coming back about 2 to 3 months after because the baby can go in the baby room" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you later" says Troy**

**Gabriella sighs and gets up to walk out.**

"**Is something wrong Brie" says Troy**

"**Nothing" says Gabriella and starts to walk out**

**Troy gets up and goes after her.**

"**Brie I didn't mean to sub you this morning I really was busy" says Troy**

"**It's ok I was just worried you seemed nervous and I wanted to see if I could help you" says Gabriella**

"**Really I'm ok" says Troy**

"**Course you are that's why your hands are so sweaty" says Gabriella**

"**I'm leaving work early today" says Troy**

"**I came on the bus anyway" says Gabriella and walks out while thinking**

"**Is Troy cheating on me?"**

**Later that evening around 6 when Gabriella gets home she plans to go and have a bath to de-stress her muscles but she is meet by a deciolus smell she falls it to the kitchen and finds Troy cooking.**

"**What you cooking?" asks Gabriella**

"**Your favourite Pasta Carbanara" says Troy**

"**Special occasion?" asks Gabriella**

"**Might be" answers Troy**

"**Need any help?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nope all good you go get changed" says Troy**

"**I'd love to know what you're up to Mr Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**All in good time Brie all in good time" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks upstairs.**

**Gabriella gets ready into a pale blue maternity jumper puts on her heart necklace and a maternity grey skirt that finishes knee length she slips her feet into her slippers and goes downstairs.**

"**Brie you look gorgeous" says Troy**

**Gabriella takes in Troy's black socked feet, his dark jeans and his button down shirt "Don't look so bad yourself" she says**

**Troy serves out the food and they sit down and eat.  
"Troy this is declious" compleitments Gabriella**

"**Thank you" says Troy**

**After meal.**

"**Actually Brie there is a special occasion" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

**T gets down on one knee. Gabriella eyes widen at the ring that Troy is holding out towards her. (Link on my profile)**

"**Gabriella Montez you mean the world to me I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" asks Troy**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and slides the 14K-Yellow-and-White-Gold-1-Carat-ctw-Princess-Cut-Diamond-Ring Engagement Ring onto her ring finger.**

**She looks at it.**

"**Troy it's it's gorgorues" says Gabriella and bursts into tears**

"**Hey what's wrong?" asks Troy pulling Gabriella to him**

"**I'm not sad I swear I'm really really happy" says Gabriella**

"**So am I" says Troy**

**There's a comfortable silence and then Troy leans forward and gently kisses Gabriella on the lips before holding her close to her.**

"**I love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" whispers Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 9**

"**Is the 26****th ****of June ok for you?" asks Gabriella going into Troy's office the next day**

"**Brie that's in like 2 weeks" says Troy  
"So" says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at his calendar.**

"**I'm free" says Troy**

"**Yay me and Taylor are going to go shopping for a dress after work and accresiorrs and then get started on everything like the church and that" says Gabriella**

"**You focus on making yourself look beautiful I'll book honeymoon church and reception" says Troy  
"I'm doing invitations" says Gabriella**

"**Ok who you inviting?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor, Chad your mum and dad your Granddad and Granma, my mum, my Granma, my dad and my dad's dad" says Gabriella**

"**No one else no one from here other friends who know about us" says Troy**

"**Nope small and select" says Gabriella**

"**No one from High School like Jason and Kelshi" says Troy**

"**Ok them but its Ryan and Kelshi" says Gabriella**

"**So that is 12 people" says Troy**

"**Taylor is my maid of honour" says Gabriella**

"**And Chad is my best man" says Troy**

**There's silence.**

"**You sure this is what you want 8 people" says Troy**

"**I said 12" says Gabriella**

"**Do you really think your parents are going to come" says Troy**

"**Maybe I know my dad's dad probably will" says Gabriella**

"**Let's get to work then" says Troy**

"**Well I have children to look after" says Gabriella**

"**Where do you want to get married?" asks Troy**

"**The church in ****Albuquerque" says Gabriella**

"**There's 3" says Troy**

"**Um The Catholic one where my mum and Granma go Reveard Jacobs to marry us he's nice" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**What time should we say about 12.00pm" says Gabriella**

"**Say 2.00 gives people and us more time to get ready" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**You having a veil?" asks Troy**

"**I may not be pure but yes I've always wanted to get married with a veil on" says Gabriella**

"**Ok you've got kids to look after I've got wedding things to book" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Gabriella**

"**See you Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks out and goes back to the pre school room.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 10**

"**Who knew it was so hard to find a wedding dress" says Gabriella**

"**I hope I don't go though all this for my wedding" says Taylor**

"**When are you getting married again?" asks Gabriella**

"**May next year" says Taylor**

"**OMG Taylor that's the dress that dress right there is the one" says Gabriella going over to the dress (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Try it" says Taylor**

**Gabriella tries the dress on.**

"**It's a perfect fit" says the sale person**

"**But you'll need a fitting next week and 2 days before the wedding" says Taylor**

"**Not if it's a perfect" says the sale person**

"**I would like the fitting when my friend said I'm 3 months pregnant so I think it would be a good idea" says Gabriella**

**The sale person nods.**

"**I'll take it" says Gabriella**

"**Now accessions" says Taylor**

"**We have a wide selection of shoes, jewellery and tiara's if you'd like to look at them" says the sale person**

**Gabriella gets dressed and goes and looks.**

"**Taylor look at this tiara" says Gabriella (Link will be on my profile)**

**Taylor goes over.**

"**That's gorgeous" says Taylor**

"**With that necklace" says Gabriella (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Yep perfect match" says Taylor  
"Those earrings" says Gabriella pointing at some earrings (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Those shoes" says Gabriella**

"**And this bracelet" says Gabriella (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Would you like to look at veils?" asks the sale person**

"**I may not be pure but yes I would" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella looks at veil's and chooses one. (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Come on Gabriella let's go home we've got everything you need" says Taylor**

"**We don't have you maid of honour dress" says Gabriella (Link will be on my profile)**

"**Seriously" says Taylor**

"**Yeah who else was I going to ask" says Gabriella**

**Taylor hugs Gabriella and then they start looking for a dress.**

"**Troy I'm home" shouts Gabriella**

"**Hey how'd it go?" asks Troy**

"**Found everything" says Gabriella**

"**Do I smell pizza?" asks Troy**

"**Yep" says Gabriella pulling the pizza boxes from behind her back**

"**Flavours?" asks Troy going into the kitchen to get plates**

"**One pepperoni and cheese and one pepperoni and chicken" says Gabriella**

**Troy puts the plates on the table**

**Gabriella puts the pizza boxes on the table and goes into the kitchen.**

"**Water?" shouts Gabriella**

"**Diet coke please" answers Troy**

**Gabriella returns from the kitchen carrying a glass of diet coke and a glass of water**

"**I was just thinking how about movie night?" asks Gabriella**

"**Deal" says Troy  
"With a massage thrown in by you to me my back kills" says Gabriella**

"**Your ankles have started swelling slightly" says Troy**

"**Taylor said that" says Gabriella**

"**Come let's go watch that movie" says Troy picking up the pizza boxes and plates and going into the lounge**

"**Can we watch Mamma Mia?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

"**And then the A Team?" asks Gabriella (Let's just pretend it's already out on DVD actually when is it out on DVD)**

"**Yes" answers Troy**

**Gabriella sits down on the sofa. Troy puts the DVD in and sits down.**

**Gabriella puts her feet on Troy's lap.**

**Troy presses play and they start watching the DVD and eating.**

"**We need to get those invitations out tomorrow" says Troy (Link to invitations will be on my profile)**

"**I posted them this morning" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

"**Oh what?" asks Gabriella**

"**That explains why your mum phoned up to say she wasn't coming and neither was your Granma and why your dad phoned up to say he wasn't sure if he could make it he'd get back to me" says Troy**

"**I knew they wouldn't come I though Dad wouldn't either" says Gabriella**

"**Maybe he wants to" says Gabriella**

"**Must do" says Troy**

"**How did you get on?" asks Gabriella**

"**We got a cake, church, reception and honeymoon and a best man and two tuxes" says Troy**

"**Wanna see cake" says Gabriella**

"**It's being made it's a surprise" says Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

"**You still want that massage?" asks Troy**

"**Yes but later want pizza" says Gabriella**

**The rest of the evening is spent eating pizza watching the DVD's, Troy giving Gabriella a massage and then they go to bed and sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 11**

"**Aaarrr Taylor I'm getting married today I can't do this" says Gabriella**

"**Yes you can come you need to get your dress on" says Taylor**

"**I can't do this Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**You can" says Taylor**

**Gabriella runs out.**

"**THERE'S AN HOUR UNTIL THE WEDDING YOU CAN'T LEAVE" shouts Taylor**

**Gabriella continues to run through the halls of the church to Troy's room for the day and then pound on the door.**

**Chad opens the door.**

"**Troy getting ready" says Chad**

"**I SWEAR TO HELL IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN-" Gabriella is interrupted**

"**Chad let in her and leave" says Troy**

**Chad lets her and leaves the room.**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him to find he isn't ready either unless shirtless and black dress pants count which she doesn't think anyone else but she want to see him in.**

"**I can't do this I know I can but I just need you" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her close.**

"**Brie your going to be fine" says Troy**

"**I know" says Gabriella**

"**No let me get a top on and I'll walk you back to your room" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls on his top his was previously wearing that morning escorts Gabriella back to her room.**

"**See you in 45 minutes" says Troy**

"**What arrr" says Gabriella and flies into her room.**

**Troy chuckles and walks back to his room to finish getting ready.**

"**Over your break down?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah I'm fine I just needed Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Let's fix your makeup and get the dress on you" says Taylor**

**45 minutes later.**

**They wedding march starts and everybody stands.**

**Troy turns to see Gabriella being lead up the aisle by her father.**

_**(Minister **__Gabriella _**Troy)**

"_**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.**_

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Troy and Gabriella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. TROY and GABRIELLA will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of TROY and GABRIELLA. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"****

BRIDE'S FATHER OR ESCORT:I do.

MINISTER:

_**"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.**_

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for TROY and GABRIELLA from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
****

Exchange of Vows

**Troy: My beloved Gabriella do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. **

**I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life. **

_Gabriella: Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Troy. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Troy that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. _

**MINISTER TO Troy:**

_**Do you TROY take GABRIELLA to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
**_****

Troy "I will"

MINISTER TO Gabriella:

_**"Do you GABRIELLA take TROY to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**_****

Gabriella _"I will"._****

Exchange of **Wedding Rings******

MINISTER:

_**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?**_

May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.  
****

Handing ring to the Groom

MINISTER TO GROOM:

_**TROY, in placing this ring on GABRIELLA finger, repeat after me**_**: GABRIELLA you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.**

Handing ring to the Bride

MINISTER TO BRIDE:

_**GABRIELLA, in placing this ring on TROY finger, repeat after me:**__"TROY, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."  
_****

Pronouncement

MINISTER:

_**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.**_

In as much as TROY and GABRIELLA have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of _**Albuquerque**__** and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.**_

You may now kiss the bride."

**Troy takes Gabriella into his arms and kisses her deeply. They then turn to face their friends and family and walk down the aisle as man and wife.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	14. Chapter 14

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 12**

"**Enjoying yourself Mrs Bolton?" asks Troy to Gabriella. As they have there first dance as a married couple.**

"**I have to get used to that name" says Gabriella**

"**It suits you" says Troy**

**There's silence and all that can be heard is their wedding song: When You Say Nothing At All (Ronan Keating)**

"**I like the cake you choose" says Gabriella**

"**I like your hair" says Troy**

**There's silence.**

"**Ok why are we making small talk?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs not looking Troy in the eyes.**

**Troy gets what is up immediately and pulls Gabriella close to him.**

"**Brie it's her lose if she isn't here she's the one missing out don't ever blame yourself" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I'm your family now and you have your granddad and your dad and my parents and grandparents as well" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Brie say something smile please" says Troy**

"**I love you" whispers Gabriella her voice cracking.**

**Troy pulls her close and leads her off the dance floor to sit down.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella buries her head on Troy's shoulder.**

**Troy rubs his hand on her back in circles and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.**

"**We've got the honeymoon to look forward to" says Troy**

"**True will you please tell me were we are going?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not happening" says Troy**

"**Troy" whines Gabriella**

"**Brie it's a surprise but I know you will love it" says Troy**

"**And if I don't your to blame" says Gabriella**

"**GUYS TIME TO CUT THE CAKE" shouts Chad**

**Troy and Gabriella get up and go over to everyone who is gathered by the cake.**

**Troy picks up the knife and Gabriella places her hand over his and the press down on knife handle as the blade goes though the cake.**

**5 minutes later.**

"**Troy good choice I love it" says Gabriella**

"**Thank you" says Troy**

"**Stop being cocky" says Gabriella "Anyway who's the baker I seroilsly have to go thank them and get more cakes of them" says Gabriella**

"**Yay my wife's craving cakes" says Troy "Um Something Baylor Zeke I think Zeke Baylor" says Troy**

"**CRAP I forgot to invite Sharpay to my wedding" says Gabriella**

"**She'll get over it" says Chad**

"**Chad do you remember the time that you forgot to invite her to your birthday vacation she stole your basketball and painted pink and gave it back to you" says Gabriella**

**Chad shudders.**

"**I gotta phone and tell her to get here right away and then say sorry a million times" says Gabriella pulling her phone out of her bag. "CRAP she dosen't even know I'm pregnant" says Gabriella**

"**Neither do I" says her dad**

"**Daddy I uer slipped my mind sorry" says Gabriella**

"**No worries sweetheart as long as I am allowed in my grandchild's life" says her dad**

"**Of course you are dad" says Gabriella dialing Sharpay's phone.**

"**Sharpay" says Sharpay**

"**Hey Shar" says Gabriella**

"**What's up" says Sharpay**

"**Oh nothing got married to Troy today nothing major at The Chez Blue Hotel Bye" says Gabriella and hangs up.**

"**What did she say?" asks Troy**

"**What's up and you heard what I said and I hung before she could say anything" says Gabriella**

"**That's mean" says Troy**

**20 minutes later. Troy and Gabriella are on the dance floor dancing and sharing a few sweet kisses.**

"**GABRIELLA MONTEZ" shouts Sharpay**

"**It's Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**BOLTON then how could you not tell me that your were getting married" says Sharpay**

"**Slipped by mind but you obsvioly forgot to tell me your pregnant 4 or 5 months by the looks of it" says Gabriella**

"**6 months sorry" says Sharpay**

"**No worries I'm 4" says Gabriella**

"**We're even" says Sharpay**

"**To seal the deal Taylor, Chad get over here" shouts Gabriella**

"**How would you three like to be god parents" says Gabriella**

"**You're asking with out consulting me?" asks Troy**

"**Do I even need to ask you?" asks Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy**

"**YES" shout Taylor, Chad and Sharpay.**

"**Right me and Sharpay are going sitting and catching up" says Gabriella**

"**That can be done right now" says Sharpay**

"**Ok talk" says Gabriella**

"**Still with Zeke Baylor" says Sharpay**

"**He made our wedding cake" says Gabriella**

"**Do you want some Sharpay?" asks Troy**

"**Yes please can never resist my finacee's baking" says Sharpay**

"**So your engaged" says Gabriella**

"**Yep two months ago" says Sharpay**

"**Two weeks ago" says Gabriella**

"**Trust you too to tie the knot as soon as possible" says Sharpay**

"**Here you go" says Troy handing Sharpay a plate and a fork.**

"**Sharpay you said you'd be 5 minutes wait Troy Bolton" says Zeke**

"**You sold me a flipping wedding cake 1 week ago Zeke and you didn't recongine me then" says Troy**

"**Gabriella" says Zeke**

"**I love your cake" says Gabriella**

"**There's one other thing" says Sharpay**

"**What would that be?" asks Zeke**

"**She's 4 months pregnant" says Sharpay**

"**So I'm making more cakes then before" says Zeke**

"**Do you want some?" asks Troy**

"**Sure" says Zeke following Troy over to the cake**

"**Where are all the guests?" asks Sharpay**

"**This is it" says Gabriella**

"**Where's your mum" says Sharpay**

"**Right you know how her mum didn't approve of Troy because of the whole non catholic thing" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah that was back in college though" says Sharpay**

"**Yeah it's still on going when we decided to move in together in went to a whole new scale remember" says Gabriella**

"**Your mum and Granma stop talking to you" says Sharpay**

"**Then you went over to Britain for 2 months and we lost contact it turned out that my Granma was going to cut my mum out of her will if she didn't basically disown me. 3 months ago we told my mum I was pregnant and she did disown me and phoned to say that she wasn't coming to my wedding" says Gabriella**

"**Which is her own loss" says Troy**

"**Too right it's a her loss" says Sharpay**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yes" says Troy**

"**Can you get me some cake please" says Gabriella handing him her plate**

**Troy walks off.**

"**WHIPPED" shouts Chad**

"**Do you have to be so childish Danforth" says Sharpay**

"**Oh it's you" says Chad looking at Sharpay**

**2 seconds later.**

"**OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN" says Chad**

"**For being childish and stupid you're a mature man not a 15 year old" says Taylor and walks off.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Nothing related to any of the stories. It's to do with me getting braces on Tuesday starting to freak a bit. Has anyone had them? Can anyone give me any reassurance? Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	16. Chapter 16

**The Nursery**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 13**

"**Gabriella where have you been?" asks one of the nursery nurses as Gabriella walks into the nursery two days after Troy and hers honeymoon.**

"**Just on holiday" says Gabriella**

"**And OMG IS THAT AN ENGAMENT AND WEDDING RING ON YOUR LEFT HAND" says Channel**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**So what's your new name" says Channel**

"**Bolton" says Gabriella  
"Do you mean to tell me" says Channel**

**Gabriella nods**

"**I want details now" says Channel**

"**4 years" says Gabriella**

"**High School sweethearts?" asks Channel**

"**College sweethearts last year of college till present" says Gabriella**

"**Anything else you'd like to tell me" says Channel**

"**5 months pregnant" says Gabriella**

"**And were was your honeymoon" says Channel**

"**Hawaii it was a complete surprise but I loved it" says Gabriella**

"**Miss Montez you have just had a holiday you don't need to slack off" says Troy**

"**I was just telling Channel about my recent marriage to you sir" says Gabriella**

"**You're telling people" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Well then Mrs Bolton get to work" smiles Troy**

**Gabriella gasps and her hands fly to her stomach. Troy looks worried.**

"**The baby kicked" says Gabriella**

**Troy comes over and rests a hand on Gabriella stomach and feels the baby kick as well. His face breaks into a huge smile.**

**The End**

**Epilogue**

**4 months later Gabriella gives birth to a beautiful baby girl and they name her Rose Marie.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
